Ally 11-Full House JAKQ
Full House JAKQ is the 11th episode of Power Rangers GSA. This episode is for the Orange Ranger, Tycho Franklin, and the second Sentai, JAKQ Dengekitai, as their is a strong emphasis on cards in the episode. Plot Eustus, finding a love for yoga where his girlfriend, Gwen Gifro, has her dance classes, creates a deck of cards based of the 7 chakras. Magnator is interested and thinks if creating a monster to steal souls to create a more accepting society when he rules the earth could come into play. Meanwhile, school has started up again, and Tycho has become president of the card game club. He has created a new RPG-card game: JAKQ, based off the old MidKnight time block show from the 80's that has since been forgotten. Ava believes that could come to good use, and takes them when Eustus's monsters, Jiko, stars doing his worst. Instead of using the Rainbow Shurikin, Tycho combines the JAKQ deck to create the JAKQ Cannon. To counter attack, Eustus uses the root chakra to send a giant weed down to grow into Terraknight, which is destroyed by the GSA Megazord. Tycho doesn't know if the cards will come to use again, or if he'll use them, but as long as the shogun do, he'll keep them with his suit. Cast GSA * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (GSA Red) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (GSA Green) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (GSA Pink) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (GSA Orange) * Jacquline Scislowski-Corinth Summers (GSA Yellow) Allies/Civilians * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cre Cicchino-Elizabeth * Marry Passori-Rosa Salir * Brian Stepaneck-Austin Starner * Kim Rhodes-Principal Gregory * Nathen Arenas-Colin Dax * Audrey Whitby-Gwen Gifro * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner * Emma Meisel-Agnus "Ageolis" Starner Shogun * Adam Gardiner-General Magnator (voice) * Jaque Drew-Princess Tyciel (voice) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister * Jiko * Terraknight Denshi Powers * GSA Red: Akela Zord * GSA Green:Dragon Zord * GSA Pink: Raven Zord * GSA Yellow: Panther Zord * GSA Orange: JAKQ Deck-JAKQ Cannon, Scorpion Zord * Shogun Black (unmorphed): Chakra Deck-TerraKnight Errors t''o be added'' Notes * Eustus does not Morph in this episode, but can still create a Terraknight * Colin Dax appears in the background in this episode * Gwen has a full appearance in this episode * Debut of the JAKQ deck and the Charkra Deck * First time the monster grown is not the monster fought in the episode ** Since Denziman didn't have a creature like Skullgators, nor do any foot soldiers become anything else like the vivix * Most main characters in an episode of GSA, 19, outside of crossovers (Tides of Steel, Danger Thunder) til Halloween Homecoming * JAKQ Cannon is the cannon used from the actual series, which is from 1977 and was forgotten until 1995 when Ohranger/Zeo was announced as the 20th anniversary of Super Sentai. * We learn that Eustus does Yoga and Gwen is a dancer in this episode See Also * Ep. 23 White Birdman! Big One-Sentai Counterpart (JAKQ Cannon) from J''AKQ Dengekitai'' * Ep. 11 Chase the Life-stealer-Sentai Counterpart (Jiko) from Denziman * Ep. 3 The Great Oil Panic-Sentai Counterpart (TerraKnight) from Denziman Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Lemurseighteen